Una Vista al pasado
by 2414elizabethlu
Summary: Espero que les guste es un one shots de mac y stella; despues del final de la serie.


Ahí estaba el detective Mac Taylor, otra vez trabajando hasta tarde algo que se hizo muy normal desde algunas semanas atrás donde su reciente compromiso había terminado noticia que ninguno de su equipo o su compañera desde "3años " sabían, desde algún tiempo había puesto una línea entre sus penas y sus muy viejos amigos. No era que no confiara en ellos pero ningún podía entenderlo ya que, ninguno de ellos estuvo en esos delicados momentos después de la muerte de su amada esposa que fue otra víctima del 11/9. Ninguno realmente supo que tanto le afecto el hecho que su vieja compañera y mejor amiga se fue a trabajar a new Orleans. Lo peor que es que se sentía solo porque ella era la única que lo comprendía, la única que sabía por excelencia cada expresión de él. Durante las noches después de haber terminado su relación, no había podio conciliar el sueño y prefería ir a la oficina donde por algún motivo no conocido para él nunca se sentía solo, talvez al principio cuando la dueña de esa cabellera llena de rizos no estaba pero luego volvió a ver el laboratorio como el único lugar donde se sentía a salvó de todas sus confusas emociones.

Mac estaba sentado en su silla reclinado cuando empezó a sentir frustrado por sus pensamientos: No entiendo, creí ya a ver superado y cicatrizado las heridas del 9/11. No se talvez me equivoque; pero ya no me duele más recordar a Clarie, si no es por ella entonces que? Como semejante duda no había podido ser resuelta hace algunas semanas por el jefe del laboratorio de criminalista de new york. Ese pensamiento le causo una pequeña y cínica sonrisa. De pronto un nombre que hace algún tiempo no había a parecido en su mente apareció el de su antigua compañera y amiga Stella, talvez ella lo podía resolver pero era muy tarde para llamarla, además ya hace mucho había perdido la comunicación con ella talvez 2 meses luego de su transferencia a new Orleans ya que cada vez que hablaban el sentía su corazón partirse cuando en medio de la llamada dirigía su mirada a la antigua oficina de ella y la veía completamente vacía.

Creyó que sería mejor sacar una almohada y una cobija a ver si lograba dormir aunque sea un rato, pero cuando fue a buscar dichas cosas en su almario pudo ver que todo había sido movido talvez por Lindsay hace algunos días le había pedido que le limpiara la oficina ya que tenía algunos asuntos fuera del laboratorio, pero vio que la caja donde había guardado todo los recuerdos de ella, no se había atrevido a botar nada pero había escondido esa caja muy al fondo donde no podía verla, pero ya no podía fingir que no la vio, así que la tomo y la puso en el escritorio. Al abrirla vio todas esas fotos llenas de recuerdos que de inmediato le dibujo una sonrisa pero llena de nostalgia, y fue ahí donde entendió todo.

Ya había resuelto su gran misterio; él había caído enamorado de ella; por eso es que no se había atrevido a botar nada; por eso todavía le dolía ver a **Jo** en la oficina que era de **Stella,** por eso desde que se encuentro con Christine quiso llamarla para contarle pero nunca se atrevió, por eso es que los desayunos, o los almuerzos o las cenas ya no eran lo mismo, por eso ese hueco tanta enorme que ni siquiera todo el trabajo le podo quitar, por fin había encontrado el motivo de su reinante tristeza desde ese día que se enteró que ella se iría ; se reprochó así mismo por descubrirlo tan tarde como podo ser tan ciego, pero ya no podía perder más tiempo tenía que decirle. Pero había un problema ella, sentirá lo mismo, y en el caso que si sería una relación muy difícil ella esta en new Orleans y el en new york, son ciudades que están muy lejos, pero él tenía que buscar cómo comunicarle sus sentimientos, a ver si así podía dejar de sentirse como alma en pena, pero como le diría no solo podía llamarla y decirle te amo y ya después de tantos años me di cuenta, tenía que ser menos directo, tenía que ser más sensible aunque eso fuera muy difícil

Después de más de horas debatiéndose en llamarla o no, decidió llamarla y esperar que suena la contestadora y dejar su mensaje y lo de más será esperar. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su amada, solo sonó dos veces y fue contestado.

Alo- se escuchó la voz femenina que tanto había extrañado desde el otro lado del teléfono

Hola- fue lo único que sus nervios que le permitieron decir. No sabía cómo a esas horas estaba despierta, talvez la adicción al trabajo era contagiosa

Mac?- pregunto toda incrédula al escuchar su voz

El mismo, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?- queriendo avanzar la conversación

Bueno es por un montón de informes que tengo que terminar- mención con total honestidad

Parece que no has seguido tus propios consejos- menciono de forma de juego

Bueno es diferente en mi oficina e instalado un sofá cama así que cuando quiero descansar lo hago, Mac por favor dime a que debo tu llamada- dijo con seriedad

Un viejo colega no puede llamar de vez en cuando- le mintió esperando que ella le creyera

Si pero no a estas horas y mucho menos de después de casi tres años sin ningún mensaje siquiera – le reprocho

Stella jamás creí que ibas a contestar- dijo con honestidad

Si no querías que contestara para que llamaste, Mac dime algo pasa- demostrando su preocupación

No pasa nada malo solo que….- hubo silencio, no sabía cómo seguir

Solo que Mac- dijo muy nerviosa

Stella has estado ahí para mí siempre; antes y después de la muerte de Clarie; después de Peyton, después de Audrey y bueno solo quería agradecerte- mencionó con gran nostalgia

Mac no debes agradecerme es lo que hacíamos nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, tu a mí y yo a ti, y ahora esta Jo y todo el equipo para ti y claro Christine ellos ahora son parte de ese apoyo incondicional que tienes- menciono con una pequeña tristeza

No Stella, no es lo mismo, extraño verte en el laboratorio, extraño sentir su aroma, incluso extraño nuestras pelea, Stella extraño todo de ti, y nadie puede llenar ese vacío que has dejado- confeso abriendo su corazón

Mac también me haces falta pero no te llamo a las tres y media de la mañana, para decírtelo- concluyo de forma severa

Stella no le he dicho a nadie pero Christine y yo hemos terminado- dijo sin presentar atención al comentario de su colega

Lo siento Mac, pero según Don y los demás ustedes estaban bien- menciono un poco afligida

Si- tomo aire y dijo- fui yo Stella que rompió la relación, no podía estar con ella, creí que si pero no… al principio creí que era por Claries pero no es por ella- volvió a tomar aire para poder decirle su hallazgo mas reciente- fue por ti hace muy poco me di cuenta que ese cueco que tengo es por ti. Te amo Stella

Hubo silencio del otro lado hasta que- Mac ya ha pasado tres años desde que nos vimos por última vez y , ahora me llamas y tenemos esta extraña conversación para por fin decirme que me ambas que recientemente lo has descubierto, y después de tantos años que yo he estado enamorada de ti y tu no habías notado; Mac tuve que irme para dejar de sufrir al verte que intentabas rehacer tu vida con otras mujeres que luego se iban y te dejaban otra vez roto y yo como siempre hacia todo lo posible para volver a unir los pedazos de ti, pero después de eso nunca lo has notado lo mucho que me has lastimado, Mac siempre he estado ahí antes de Peyton, Audrey y después de cada una de ellas, pero sabes aun amándote con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y mi alma; esto es demasiado para mi necesito tiempo Mac para pensar- al decir eso ultimo colgó

2 semanas después

Lindsay sabes que le pasa a Mac hace dos semanas que parece perdido- menciona una mujer de cabello negro

Jo no sé qué decirte, hoy fui a darle unas pruebas para dar fin al caso y solo me miro, no dijo nada, estuve parada como unos 15 minutos como un poste, hasta que decidí irme- respondió al comentario de su amiga

Bueno talvez deba ir- concluyo Jo luego se dirigió a la oficina de Mac

En la oficina

Mac Taylor no estaba en calma, en su mente repetía una y otra vez la conversación con Stella, intentando ver donde se equivocó, pero había una pregunta que no lo dejaba de atormentar ella le dio esperanzas o no? , fue sacado de sus profundos pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta.

Mac ¿qué pasa? has tenido problemas con Christine- menciono su compañera

No realmente, ella y yo…. Ya no estamos juntos- tiro esa bomba sin mayor tacto

Oh como lo siento Mac, pero no creo que sea todo o sí?- respondió de forma comprensiva

No hace dos semanas llame a Stella y…..- incapaz de seguir hablando se fue del laboratorio dejando sola a su compañera

Jo que paso?- pregunto Lindsay con gran interés

No se solo dijo que él y Christine habían terminado y luego dicho que hace dos semanas llamo a Stella y luego se fue así sin más-dijo sorprendida

Como así llamo a Stella pero ya casi tres años que habían perdido la comunicación….. Llamare a Don para que hable con el- dijo convencida

en el Apartamento de Mac

Como podía actuar así, él era el jefe del laboratorio, tenía que tener los pies sobre la tierra, debía estar concentrado en el caso y no esa conversación. Como odia esa sensación de no saber qué hacer, esa impotencia, de un momento a otro empezó a escuchar gotas de agua caer, sinónimo de lluvia; nunca sintió tanto miedo al hacer interrogado nunca, ni siquiera cuando Stella le preguntaba sobre su estado emocional, pero el tema de Stella era algo del que no quería hablar solo quería sabes si sus intuición de llamarla fue correcta o no?, no quería que nadie más se involucrara; la necesitaba, necesitaba saber que ella estaría ahí para él, necesitaba saber que por fin podrán ser feliz, sin miedo a que lo lastimen, talvez ella tenía razón ella siempre intento hacerlo feliz después de sus rupturas, pero ella le había causado un daño mayor que cualquier otra mujer con la que el haya tenido una relación después de Claire, porque no era fácil, porque le costaba tanto notarlo antes y ahora talvez era tarde. De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta al ver era Don

Mac puedo pasar- pregunto su viejo amigo

Claro- se limitó a decir

Mac mira lo que traje una botella de whisky y es del bueno- menciono su amigo mostrando la botella

Ya veo, pero no creo que por eso nada más hayas venido- dijo seriamente

Mac porque no dijiste nada sobre tú y Christine- dijo preocupado

Para que iba a molestarlos con mis asuntos- dijo con honestidad

Sabes que nosotros somos tus amigos y no preocupamos por ti- menciono con honestidad

Si pero….. Don creo que hice algo muy imprudente- dijo convencido mac

¿Qué?, tal vez llamar a Stella- dijo sin mayor sorpresa

Ya te enteraste- respondió sin mayor sorpresa

Si, porque lo hiciste, creí que no te había afectado tanto además, ya hace tres años que no hablaban – reprocho

Bueno fue mentira si me afecto y mucho para ser honesto, y no quise seguir llamándola por que dolía, era como un recordatorio que ya no estaba, de hecho hasta la quise borra de mi oficina a ver si así ya le dejaba de decir Stella a Jo, a ver si ya la quitaba del marcado rápido como número uno, a ver si ya al ir a casa no me sentía solo, a ver si ya no me debatía entre si o no la llamaba en medio de la noche para decirle que soñé con Claire, o con Jess o con mi padre, o a ver si no extrañaba el olor de su shampoo, o incluso a ver si ya dejaba de revisar cada mañana la nómina para solo ver si había vuelto, a ver si los fines de semana dejaba de pedir dos cafés o a ver si dejaba de querer hacer reservaciones en nuestro restaurant favorito, o dejar de pedir su platillo de comida china favorito a ver si ya me acostumbraba a su ausencia, pero no funcionó, antes creí que era algo normal extrañar a mi mejor amiga que era normal que no me adaptaba a todo eso cambios en mi rutina pero hace dos semanas, me puse a pensar porque ese vacío nunca se iba y lo descubrir, descubrí que la amo- explico Mac con un montón de emociones

Mac, porque nunca lo mencionaste- dijo mirándolo de forma amable

Simplemente ninguno de ustedes son ella- respondió frustrado

Bueno Mac que fue exactamente lo que paso- cuestionando a su amigo

Bueno la llame muy tarde para ser exacto a las 3:30 am, pero ella tampoco estaba dormida, después de hablar de cosas normales, entre reproche y otra cosas le dije que la amo y luego dijo que necesita tiempo para pensar y ya después colgó- dijo un poco avergonzado

Bueno entonces solo debes esperar, a que ella este lista y ya- dijo convencido- sabes Mac mejor me voy debo terminar algunos papeleos además sino llamo a Lindsay y a los demás seguro los tendrás aquí en menos de una hora, pero te dejo la botella - dijo despidiéndose de su amigo

Ok- respondió Mac a su amigo

Unas horas más tarde, prefirió ir a la oficina

Hola Mac, creí que no volverías-dijo su actual compañera

Jo lo siento no debí irme sin decir nada, pero en este momento estoy muy frustrado- confesó con honestidad

Eso se te nota, pero ya verás Christine talvez no era la correcta, se que encontraras alguien- dijo intentando reconfortarlo

No es por ella que estoy así, es por Stella- aclaro

Tu antigua compañera, la que se fue a new Orleans- pregunto

Si- solo contestó

Bueno entonces, no debes preocuparte de seguro todo se resolverá, ya verás; sabes será mejor que te vayas ahora ya ha concluido tu turno y debes descansar, a ver si te cambia un poco la cara- dijo de forma amable

Bueno. Mejor me voy- dijo despidiéndose

Eran las 10 de la noche en new York cuando el detective fue a un bar donde su banda tocaría esa noche, pero lo que no se esperaba que en la última canción una mujer que tenía puesto un vestido blanco con flores, dueña de una hermosa cabellera, la cual está llena de hermosos y perfectos rizos apareciera entre la multitud; al ver se le dibujo una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por esa bella mujer. Cuándo termino la canción bajo del escenario, y fue a besar a esa mujer.

Ese beso fue intenso, lleno de sentimientos y de esas ganas de nunca quererse separar, pero por falta de aire lo tuvieron que hacer, seguido de es hermoso momento ambos detectives juntaron sus frentes y dijeron entre suspiros:

Te amo Stella, no pienso volverte a dejar que te vallas de mi lado- confesó Mac mirando a los ojos verdes que lo había enamorando

Yo también te amo Mac, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere que lo dijeras, y no te preocupes nunca más me alejare de ti- concluyo la nueva dueña del corazón de Mac.

Y nuevamente afirmaron sus confesiones dando se otro beso que significaba el comienzo de algo muy hermosa para ellos.

Fin


End file.
